The present invention relates to a rocking machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rocking machine which is used as a foot exercise machine.
A conventional rocking machine which is used as a foot exercise machine has a complex structure. Since the structure of the conventional rocking machine is very complex, it is not easy to replace a broken part which is disposed in the conventional rocking machine.